Noëlie Jones- Tome 1 : La malédiction d'Arès EN RÉÉCRITURE
by SilverPlume17
Summary: Et si les Olympiens se faisaient la guerre ? Pour quelles raisons ? Avec quelles conséquences ? C'est ce que je vous propose d'imaginer ...
1. Prologue

**Noëlie Jones – Tome 1 : La Malédiction d'Arès.**

 **Et si les Olympiens se déclaraient la guerre ?**

 **PROLOGUE.**

 _22 Mars 2016,_

 _Ville de New-York,_

 _États-Unis,_

 _08h45._

La ville de New York n'avait jamais été aussi sens dessus dessous : sur tous les grands axes, des voitures de police et des ambulances, sirènes hurlantes, se dirigeaient à toute blinde vers l'Empire State Building, suivis de près par des centaines de journalistes, pressés de filmer l'une des plus grandes catastrophes que l'Amérique n'ait jamais connu.

Un peu plus tôt ce matin-là, alors que la grosse pomme se remettait tant bien que mal de sa nuit animée et se dirigeait, bon gré mal gré, vers son lieu de travail, une explosion avait eu lieu au sein de l'immense bâtiment, faisant trembler toute surface vitrée sur des kilomètres. Cet accident avait été accompagné d'un immense coup de tonnerre, annonceur d'un terrible orage qui continuait de sévir et noyait les New-yorkais sous des trombes d'eau, les plongeant dans une obscurité sans nom. Pour ne rien arranger, des tempêtes avaient lieu tout le long des côtes et il régnait dans tout le pays une chaleur écrasante. C'était comme-ci l'explosion au sommet de l'Empire State avait détraqué la nature elle-même.

 **« J'ai besoin de renforts ! Je répète, j'ai besoin de renfort !** , hurla le commissaire Archer, le talkie-walkie à la main. **C'est très agité ici et il y a de nombreux blessés ! »**

L'homme aux cheveux grisonnants venait d'arriver devant l'Empire State Building et observait les lieux avec attention, sa main libre sur le pistolet accroché à sa ceinture. En dix ans de carrière, il n'avait jamais vécu pareille situation et ses yeux inquiets ne cessaient de faire l'aller-retour entre les différents blessés. Ils souffraient de multiples blessures et semblaient tous profondément choqués. Le coupable se trouvait-il parmi eux ? Rien n'était moins sûr et le commissaire ne devait délaisser aucune piste.

 _« Même les plus absurdes …_ , pensa-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à un enfant d'une dizaine d'années qu'un médecin était en train de soigner. _Les délinquants sont de plus en plus jeunes, de nos jours. »_

 **« Bien reçu, commissaire !** , lui répondit une voix grésillante après quelques minutes de silence. **On vous envoie six nouvelles patrouilles ! D'autres ambulances sont en chemin, elles ne devraient plus tarder ! »**

 **« Je ne suis pas sûr que six patrouilles suffisent, Ernie !** , répondit Archer, essayant de se faire entendre malgré le brouhaha des sirènes et des cris. **Le suspect est peut-être encore vivant et a peut-être profité de la situation pour s'éloigner. Il faut boucler la ville avant qu'il … ATTENTION ! »**

Paniqué, le commissaire s'éloigna brusquement de l'Empire State, entraînant avec lui autant de gens qu'il le pouvait. Avec un bruit semblable à celui qui accompagne un avion passant le mur du son, la structure la plus emblématique de New-York s'écroula de toute sa hauteur, submergeant de poussière et de désespoir les personnes qui se situaient aux alentours.


	2. Chapitre Premier

**Informations sur la fanfiction « La Malédiction d'Arès »**

Statut : En cours

Nombre de chapitres estimés : Une 20aine

Genres : Aventure, Mystère, Drame, Friendship, Romance, Humour

Rating : T (ne convient pas au moins de treize ans)

Époque : Se déroule après le dernier tome des Héros de l'Olympe

Personnages principaux :

Noëlie Jones – Fille d'Hermès

Lysandre Jones – Fils d'Hermès

Ryan Saddler – Mystère et boule de gomme pour le moment, je ne veux pas vous gâcher la surprise maintenant !

Alex Johnson – Fils d'Hébé

Louis Emerson – Fils d'Apollon

Danielle Debuissy – Fille d'Aphrodite

Dorea Taylor – Fille de Déméter

 **Bonjour, bonjoooour ! Je tiens tout d'abord à m'excuser pour cette très longue attente … La fin d'année (mars-avril) a été quelque peu compliquée et je n'ai pas eu la possibilité de me concentrer pleinement sur mes fanfictions. Mais, je suis désormais en vacances (si tout se passe bien) jusqu'en septembre donc, j'aurais plus de temps à consacrer à ce récit.**

 **Vous trouverez (au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore deviné) ci-dessous le premier chapitre. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire et je n'en suis pas hyper satisfaite. J'espère tout de même qu'il vous plaira et je m'excuse d'ores et déjà pour les quelques fautes d'orthographes qui pourraient s'y glisser : j'en fais rarement mais vous connaissez tous le malheur que représentent les fautes d'inattention x).**

 **Sur ce,**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! :)**

 **Merci à Raang et à LaEleRousse pour leurs avis plus que positifs :) J'espère ne pas vous décevoir avec ce premier chapitre ^^**

 **Chapitre Premier**

Si vous nous demandiez une nouvelle fois comment nous en étions arrivés à la destruction de l'Olympe, notre réponse serait certainement la même qu'il y a deux ans : nous n'en savons strictement et fichtrement rien. Mes amis et moi avons beau tourner et retourner les événements dans notre petite tête, rien n'y fait : nous n'arrivons toujours pas à mettre le doigt sur le pourquoi du comment. Tout s'est enchaîné tellement rapidement, qu'il nous est impossible de comprendre entièrement la logique qui se cache là-dessous. Et encore, nous ne sommes même pas certains qu'il y en ait une.

Je pense pouvoir affirmer sans me tromper que vous êtes sans doute impatients de connaître la suite des événements. Ce qu'il s'est passé après cette incroyable explosion, si les Dieux ont survécu à la disparition de leur lieu le plus symbolique et si le monde ne s'est pas retrouvé plongé dans une magnifique et monstrueuse guerre qui a détruit la moitié de l'Humanité. Je peux comprendre votre impatience. Après tout, nous, pauvres mortels, adorons nous plonger dans des récits hauts en couleurs et remplis d'action, qui nous tiennent en haleine et nous font oublier nos petits tracas quotidiens. Mais je suis d'avis que remonter quelques mois en arrière et remonter petit à petit jusqu'à cette grande catastrophe qui marquera New York pour probablement encore des centaines d'années, peut s'avérer tout aussi captivant. Car l'Empire State Building n'a pas explosé sans raison. Mes compagnons et moi y avons malheureusement joué un grand rôle. Je dis « malheureusement » parce que nous n'avons pas été impliqués dans cette histoire de notre plein gré. Non, tout cela, c'est de la faute d'un Dieu idiot et d'une très ancienne divinité.

OoOoOo

 _Noëlie Jones ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà couru aussi vite. Ses chaussures volantes aux pieds, son poignard fortement serré dans sa main gauche, et son carquois sur une épaule, la jeune fille courait jusqu'à n'en plus finir, le souffle court et les jambes de plus en faibles._

 _Pourquoi courait-elle à en perdre haleine ?_

 _La fille d'Hermès l'ignorait. Elle ignorait également ce vers quoi ce long et sombre tunnel la conduirait. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle devait courir sans s'arrêter, courir pour échapper aux griffes de l'horrible monstre qui les poursuivait, elle et ses compagnons._

 _Quels compagnons ? Le tunnel était tellement sombre que Noëlie ne pouvait que percevoir leurs bruits de pas et leur respiration rapide. L'un d'eux avait la respiration tellement sifflante qu'elle craignait qu'il ne tombe raide mort d'une seconde à l'autre. Ou était-ce elle qui respirait ainsi ? Ses sens étaient tellement troublés que Noëlie n'aurait su le dire clairement. D'ailleurs, se trouvait-elle réellement dans un tunnel ? Il était impossible de le dire. Les échos qu'il lui avait fait penser à un milieu souterrain au premier abord pouvaient tout aussi bien exister dans un lieu étroit et vide en surface. Tunnel ou simple couloir ? Cela ainsi que tout ce qui concernait sa présence ici, restait très flou dans son esprit._

 _Un rugissement se fit soudainement entendre, ramenant la demi-déesse à la réalité. L'heure n'était pas à se demander où l'on se trouvait mais à assurer sa survie coûte que coûte. Et pour cela, il fallait courir, encore et encore. Avec une grimace, Noëlie accéléra tant bien que mal la cadence, les jambes lourdes._

 _Courir. Courir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard._

 _Courir, pour avoir une chance de sauver l'Humanité._

 _Courir, pour les sauver._

 _ **« Tiens-toi prête, ma grande. Ça commence. Vous ne pouvez plus reculer. »**_

 _OoOoOo_

 _21 Août 2015,_

 _Colonie des Sang-Mêlés,_

 _Long Island,_

 _10h06._

 **« Bah alors, Jones ? On fatigue ? »** , lança Trévor Sumner d'un ton moqueur, son habituel sourire narquois aux lèvres.

 **« Laisse-moi tranquille, Sumner. Je n'ai pas trop la tête à m'entraîner, c'est tout. »**

 _« Sinon, je t'aurais déjà battu à plate couture. »_

Un regard méprisant à son interlocuteur et Noëlie s'éloigna du centre de l'arène, où ses demi-frères et sœurs s'entraînaient avec ardeur. Depuis maintenant trois jours, la fille d'Hermès n'était pas réellement au meilleur de sa forme et cela commençait à entamer sérieusement sa bonne humeur. Visage pâle et cerné, cheveux en bataille, courbatures et bâillements répétitifs, la jeune fille était épuisée et n'avait qu'une seule envie : s'allonger quelque part et ne plus bouger pendant des semaines.

 _« Si seulement rester immobile pouvait réellement m'aider à rattraper mes heures de sommeil … »_ , pensa-t-elle piteusement en s'asseyant par terre, le visage dans les mains.

Les yeux lui piquaient, ses paupières étaient lourdes et la jeune demi-déesse se serait bien assoupie ici, en pleine arène, dans la poussière, si elle ne craignait pas devoir affronter l'étrange expérience qui la hantait depuis le début de la semaine.

 **« Toujours ces cauchemars ? »** , demanda une voix à côté d'elle.

Avec un léger sursaut, Noëlie tourna la tête vers la gauche et adressa un faible sourire à son frère. D'après leur mère, Lysandre Jones était le portrait craché d'Hermès lorsque celui-ci la fréquentait : cheveux bruns et bouclés légèrement en bataille, yeux bleus profonds et rieurs et sourire malicieux lorsqu'il était d'humeur à jouer des tours à ses camarades, le jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années était extraordinairement populaire auprès de la gente féminine de la colonie. Était-ce son apparence physique ou sa personnalité qui plaisait le plus ? La fille d'Hermès ne pouvait le dire. Car Lysandre était très beau, certes, mais il était également l'un des frères les plus courageux, drôles et protecteurs que Noëlie connaissait.

 **«** ** _Ce_** **cauchemar, serait plus approprié**., rectifia la jeune fille après un court silence, son regard se réorientant vers les duels de ses camarades. **C'est toujours le même. Il se passe exactement la même chose, dans le même endroit et je me réveille toujours à la même heure. »**

 **« Tu as essayé d'en parler à Chiron ? »** , s'enquit Lysandre, le regard interrogateur fixé sur le profil gauche de sa sœur, gourde à la main.

 **« Et cela mènerait à quoi ? Je ne fais que courir dans le noir durant toute la durée du rêve. Je ne vois pas en quoi cela pourrait intéresser Chiron. Être poursuivie par des monstres dans ses rêves, c'est le lot quotidien de tout sang-mêlé.** **»**

 **« Mais la récurrence du rêve pourrait être un problème, No'. Aucun songe présumé normal ne devrait se répéter ainsi. Il devrait au moins se modifier un minimum, non ? Et puis** , s'empressa-t-il alors que Noëlie s'apprêtait à répondre, sourcils froncés. **Tu n'as pas dit que tu avais l'impression de devoir** **sauver quelque chose ? Et qu'une voix te murmurait qu'il fallait que tu te tiennes prête** **? Si ça se trouve, il se prépare quelque chose. Si ça se trouve, Papa a voulu te faire passer un message. »**

 **« Et si ça se trouve, ce n'est qu'un effet de mon imagination, dû au fait que je regarde trop de films catastrophes. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait réel, pourq… »**

 **« Si, No'. Tu vois très bien pourquoi ça** **le serait. Tout demi-dieu peut être concerné par une prophétie. J'en suis moi-même le bon exemple, non ?** »

A ces mots, le visage du fils d'Hermès s'assombrit. Le silence s'installa pendant quelques instants, seulement rompu par le bruit d'épées qui s'entrechoquaient.

Les événements avaient beau dater de quelques années maintenant, Lysandre en restait toujours aussi marqué : les expériences qu'il avait vécu lors de la guerre contre Chronos l'avaient repoussé dans ses retranchements, le faisant parfois agir de façon très regrettable. Et cela, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

 **« Tu n'es pas responsable de tout ce qui s'est passé, Ly'.** , murmura Noëlie en attrapant la main de son frère en signe de soutien et de compassion. **Tu étais manipulé. À un moment donné, tu ne savais même plus qui tu étais. »**

 **« Mais si j'avais parlé de mes rêves plus tôt, les choses ne se seraient peut-être pas passées ainsi., Noëlie.** , articula son frère d'une voix blanche, la gorge nouée et le visage grave. **Peut-être que des dizaines de personnes seraient encore en vie aujourd'hui. Peut-être que Jazzlyn … »**

La voix de Lysandre se brisa, le souvenir de la fille d'Apollon étant définitivement trop douloureux. Avec un geste de la main qu'il voulait être discret, et tandis que sa sœur renforçait son emprise sur sa main gauche, le jeune homme s'essuya rapidement les joues de sa main libre, se racla la gorge, puis reprit, d'une voix enrouée :

 **« Il est important que tu parles à Chiron de ce que tu vois depuis trois nuits, Noëlie. Si c'est réellement un message, il faut que les personnes compétentes en soient informées avant que la situation ne se dégrade. »**

 **« Mais est-ce qu'on est prêts à repartir dans une guerre, Lysandre ? La colo' n'est même pas encore tout à fait rem** **…** **»**

 **« Peut-être qu'il n'y aura pas de guerre, No'. Peut-être que ce n'est qu'un rêve, comme tu dis. Mais il faut s'en assurer. Et même s'il y a une bataille,** ajouta-t-il précipitamment tandis que l'envie de répondre se faisait de plus en plus pressante chez sa petite sœur, **nous sommes des Héros. Et le destin des Héros est de se battre, continuellement, sans repos, pour éviter qu'une quelconque force malfaisante ne prenne le pouvoir et ne plonge l'Humanité toute entière dans les ténèbres. Et on peut malheureusement rien faire contre cela, que l'on soit prêts ou non. Je t'accompagnerai à la grande maison après le déjeuner. Pour l'instant,** \- Lysandre s'interrompit quelques secondes, le temps de se lever. Il se tourna vers sa sœur et continua : - **va te reposer. Tu en as clairement besoin. »**

Sur ce, le fils d'Hermès ébouriffa les cheveux de Noëlie et s'éloigna, sans laisser à sa sœur le temps de répondre. La jeune fille laissa échapper un profond soupir où se mêlaient à la fois mécontentement et soulagement : que son frère l'emmène voir Chiron la contrariait profondément : Noëlie ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était une mauvaise idée, surtout si, comme elle le pensait au plus profond d'elle-même, cela déclenchait un nouveau conflit, un an après la terrible guerre contre Gaïa, bataille dont les demi-dieux ne s'étaient pas encore remis. Mais une toute petite partie d'elle-même continuait d'espérer que, peut-être, cet entretien avec le centaure lui ferait du bien. Peut-être que Chiron la rassurerait, en lui disant qu'il fallait juste arrêter les films catastrophes.

Bons Dieux, qu'est-ce qu'elle se trompait.

 **« Cécil, ne sois pas aussi précipité dans tes gestes !** ,entendit-elle Lysandre s'exclamer alors qu'elle quittait l'arène, épée et bouclier sous le bras. **Tu risques de t'épuiser bien avant ton adversaire ! »**

 _OoOoOo_

 _21 Août 2015,_

 _Quelque part dans la ville de New York,_

 _11h02._

Arrivée au coin d'une ruelle sombre, Ryan Saddler s'appuya contre le mur de pierres froides, le souffle court. D'un geste rapide, la jeune fille écarta les quelques cheveux blonds qui lui tombaient sur le visage et ferma les yeux quelques instants, pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits.

Depuis plusieurs heures déjà, la jeune fille courait à en perdre haleine pour tenter d'échapper aux monstres hideux qui la poursuivaient. Qui étaient-ils ? Que lui voulaient-ils ? Ryan avait fait passer ces questions au second plan, préférant prendre ses jambes à son cou, histoire d'avoir une chance de continuer sa courte et misérable existence : après les avoir vu détruire la moitié de l'appartement où logeait sa famille d'accueil, et écrabouiller plusieurs véhicules comme-ci il s'agissait simplement de pâte à modeler, la jeune blonde s'était dit que ces créatures n'étaient pas du genre à expliquer leur comportement ou à négocier et qu'il valait mieux prendre la fuite plutôt que d'essayer de comprendre ce qui les contrariait ainsi.

Alors, elle courait. Elle ne cessait de courir depuis huit heures du matin. Elle courait à en perdre haleine sous cette pluie battante qui ne cessait de tomber, poursuivie par des grognements et des cris bestiaux qui lui rappelaient sans cesse qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Mais depuis cinq minutes, ces grognements s'étaient tus et la jeune fille profitait de cette accalmie pour prendre un peu de repos et faire le point, là, entre deux poubelles, dans une ruelle sombre et étroite où touristes et New-yorkais mettaient rarement les pieds.

Comment diable en était-elle arrivée à courir pour sa vie ? Que se passait-il ? Certes, Ryan n'avait pas eu une vie facile : abandonnée par ses parents à la naissance, elle avait voyagé de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil, à travers tout le pays, sans jamais vraiment avoir quelqu'un à qui s'attacher. Mais jamais, ô grand jamais, elle ne s'était imaginée être un jour menacée par des créatures immondes et irréalistes, visiblement prêtes à détruire tous les États-Unis pour la tuer. Ou l'emprisonner ? La torturer ? La séquestrer ? Les possibilités étaient multiples et Ryan n'avait aucune envie de les vérifier.

Et puis, tout cela était-il bien réel ? Si ça se trouve, la jeune fille avait contracté on ne savait quel virus durant la nuit et elle était maintenant en proie à une sorte de délire fiévreux qui nécessiterait une semaine d'hospitalisation. Ou alors, elle était tout simplement en train de rêver. Oui, c'était sûrement ça ! Ne lui avait-on toujours dit qu'elle avait beaucoup trop d'imagination et que les films de science-fiction qu'elle regardait toujours avec délice allaient finir par la rendre complètement cinglée ?

Mais alors que Ryan, les yeux fermés, essayait de se pincer le plus fortement possible dans le but de vérifier sa dernière hypothèse, un hurlement retentit. Un hurlement puissant, qui fit trembler le sol et frissonner la jeune fille. Un hurlement que cette dernière aurait bien du mal à imaginer, même dans ses rêves les plus fous.

Alors, ni une ni deux, Ryan ouvrit les yeux et se remit à courir, évitant tant bien que mal les flaques d'eau qui se multipliaient.

 _OoOoOo_

 _21 Août 2015,_

 _Colonie des Sang-Mêlés,_

 _Long Island,_

 _14h02._

 **« Vous êtes en train de nous dire qu'on a tous fait le même rêve ? »** , s'exclama une jeune fille à la peau foncée, l'air tout aussi perplexe que les cinq autres demi-dieux qui se tenaient aux côtés de Chiron.

Leur déjeuner à peine avalé, Noëlie et Lysandre s'étaient empressés d'aller tout raconter à Chiron. Mais alors qu'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il paraisse surpris et leur demande de plus amples informations, le centaure n'avait fait que prendre un air accablé en déclarant qu'il était plus que temps de réunir les demi-dieux concernés. Il avait tenté d'échapper à cela, d'ignorer l'affaire en espérant retarder le plus longtemps possible ce moment mais maintenant, il ne pouvait plus ignorer les signes. Il ne pouvait plus rassurer ces quatre demi-dieux en leur disant que ce n'était que des rêves, que tout allait pour le mieux. Le Dieu Hermès l'avait fait comprendre par le biais de Noëlie et Chiron ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine culpabilité : et s'il avait attendu trop longtemps ? S'il avait d'ores et déjà fait capoter leur quête de par son silence ?

 **« C'est exact, Dorea**., affirma Chiron, après un court instant de silence, le visage assombri par ses dernières pensées. **Et cela n'est pas sans conséquences, malheureusement. »**

 **« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?** , reprit la jeune fille qui avait parlé auparavant – une fille de Déméter arrivée la même année qu'elle, si Noëlie se souvenait bien. **Y a-t-il une prophétie ou quelque chose de ce genre, à notre sujet ? »**

 **« Mais je croyais qu'on ne pouvait plus avoir de prophéties !** , s'exclama d'un ton légèrement protestataire un fils d'Hébé auquel la fille d'Hermès n'avait jamais adressé la parole. **Que le don du Seigneur Apollon avait entièrement disparu ! »**

 **« Cela est vrai.** , répondit Chiron avec un léger soupir. **Mais le fait que vous êtes quatre à avoir fait le même rêve n'est pas dû au hasard … Surtout avec les nombreuses rumeurs qui courent en ce moment … »**

 **« Quelles rumeurs ? »** , s'exclamèrent en même temps Noëlie Jones et Danielle Debuissy, d'une voix où se mêlaient à la fois curiosité et légère nervosité.

Amusée, Noëlie adressa un petit sourire à la fille d'Aphrodite qui le lui rendit. Les deux jeunes filles se connaissaient depuis quelques années déjà et une certaine amitié les liait. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'elles étaient meilleures amies, mais il leur arrivait de passer du temps ensemble, chacune appréciant mutuellement la présence de l'autre.

 **« Je ne peux malheureusement vous le dire.** , soupira une nouvelle fois le centaure, le regard soudainement las parcourant les demi-dieux assis autour de la table. **Les Dieux m'en voudraient. Je n'ai jamais eu le droit d'aider les Demi-Dieux dans leur quête et évoquer ces rumeurs pourrait malheureusement vous aiguiller sur certains points … J'aimerais en faire plus, croyez-moi.** , ajouta-t-il alors que ses interlocuteurs affichaient des mines à la fois déçues et de plus en plus anxieuses. **Je suis fatigué de tout ça. Fatigué de toutes ces guerres et de toutes ces pertes humaines qu'il y a eu au cours des dernières années. Mais je crois en vous. Vous êtes des Demi-Dieux très talentueux, tous autant que vous êtes. Faire face à ce qui vous attend sera difficile, certes, mais vous avez toutes les cartes en mains pour y arriver. »**

 **« Mais faire face à quoi, Chiron ?** , questionna Lysandre, sourcils froncés et bras croisés. **D'ordinaire, il y a au minimum une prophétie pour nous éclairer. Tu ne vas pas nous dire qu'ils doivent partir en quête, sans aucun indice, sans aucune idée de l'endroit où aller ? C'est du suicide ! »**

Il était inutile de jeter un coup d'oeil au jeune homme de vingt-deux ans pour comprendre qu'il bouillonnait intérieurement, le ton de sa voix étant suffisamment clair. Depuis la disparition d'un de ses demi-frères, depuis ce qu'il avait vécu au sommet de l'Empire State Building puis ces derniers mois avec la Terre, Lysandre éprouvait un certain ras-de-bol vis à vis des quêtes et des prophéties, ces dernières ressemblant un peu trop à son goût à des exécutions. Il avait espéré que le monde mythologique connaîtrait une accalmie durant un certain temps, et voilà que sa sœur était à son tour concernée par tout cela ! Il avait déjà beaucoup de mal à accepter qu'elle parte, alors la laisser partir sans aucune indication … après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu … pas question.

 **« Eh bien, je … »** , tenta de répondre Chiron, plus mal à l'aise que jamais.

Mais avant qu'il puisse continuer, une voix masculine lança, d'un ton hésitant :

 **« Je crois que … Je crois que je l'ai. J'ai la prophétie. »**

Cette déclaration jeta un froid sur l'ensemble des protagonistes. L'ambiance, déjà assez lourde, chavira complètement et cinq paires d'yeux différentes regardèrent d'un air à la fois surpris et inquiet l'auteur de cette déclaration, Louis Emerson, fils d'Apollon.

 **« Co … Comment ça ? »** , murmura Dorea Taylor d'une voix faible, le teint subitement blême tout comme celui de ses camarades.

Louis Emerson ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contentant de regarder le verre vide posé devant lui. Nerveux depuis le début de cet entretien, le fils d'Apollon avait les mâchoires et les poings serrés, et ne cessait de bouger l'une de ses jambes de manière répétitive. Noëlie et Lysandre, qui avaient l'habitude de le voir beaucoup plus détendu et souriant, ne purent s'empêcher de ressentir de la peine ainsi qu'une lourde inquiétude. Si la quête dans laquelle quatre d'entre eux allaient se lancer pouvait affecter Louis à ce point, alors il fallait s'attendre au pire …

 **« Louis ? »** , tenta Lysandre après quelques minutes de silence, en tentant d'intercepter le regard de son ami.

 **« Je … Je ne veux pas …Je ne veux pas être celui qui déclenchera tout cela. Je ne veux pas être responsable de ce qui se passera ensuite. »**

 **« Tu n'en seras pas le responsable, mon garçon.** , assura Chiron, d'un ton bienveillant, le regard toujours aussi fatigué et surpris. **Seuls les Dieux et le Destin le sont. Tu n'es qu'un intermédiaire. »**

 **« On ne peut y échapper, Louis.** , déclara Danielle à la fois déterminée, résolue et angoissée. **C'est notre destin, de toute façon. En retardant l'échéance, on ne fait que rendre les choses beaucoup plus difficiles. »**

Cette remarque, qui était loin d'être optimiste et encourageante, fut validée par un hochement de tête de la part des Jones et de Dorea. L'heure était grave, ils le savaient. Et, en leur fond intérieur, ils feraient tout pour ne pas connaître la prophétie, pour échapper à la suite des événements. Mais si une prophétie leur était attribuée, ils ne pouvaient faire marche arrière. Ils ne pouvaient reculer. Cela ne ferait que les poursuivre et dégénérer.

Un énième silence régna quelques instants dans la pièce, simplement rompu par les cris et les rires des autres pensionnaires à l'extérieur de la maison. Puis,après un long et profond soupir, Louis releva la tête, regarda tour à tour les personnes présentes et sortit un petit carnet noir de sa poche.

 **« C'est … C'est venu dans un de mes rêves, il y a une semaine.** , dit-il d'une voix étranglée alors qu'il ouvrait le carnet à une page précise et le posait au centre de la table, de sorte que tout le monde puisse voir ce qui y figurait. **J'ai l'habitude d'écrire mes rêves au réveil. Au début, je ne comprenais pas d'où ça venait. Je trouvais ça bizarre mais je n'y accordais pas trop d'importance. Puis j'ai commencé à faire les rêves qu'on a apparemment tous vécu et … »**

Louis ne prit pas la peine de continuer, la suite étant évidente pour tous.

Après s'être échangé un dernier regard lourd d'appréhension, ses interlocuteurs se penchèrent sur les quelques vers que Louis avait écrit. Sur leur prophétie.

 _OoOoOo_

 _ **Voilà voilà … C'est tout pour aujourd'hui … N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, vos impressions et peut-être même vos hypothèses sur ce qu'il pourrait se passer par la suite … Je sais qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose, que ce chapitre n'est peut-être pas très intéressant mais j'espère quand même qu'il vous aura plus !**_

 _ **Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne fin de week-end !**_

 _ **Prenez soin de vous,**_

 _ **A bientôt,**_

 _ **SP17.**_

 **Fanfictions qui peuvent y être liées : « Par Zeus ! » et «On The Other Side ». Jetez-y un coup d'oeil, si le cœur vous en dit ! :)**


	3. Update - ordi volé

Bonjour à tous/toutes,

Suite au vol de mon ordinateur portable, la publication des chapitres sera fortement ralentie pour une durée indéterminée : je dois emprunter un pc pour écrire et poster et donc je ne peux malheureusement pas en disposer à mon aise. Cela me brise le cœur : écrire et partager mes écrits sont des activités que j'adore, qui font parties de moi. Je ne sais ce que je serais devenue si je n'avais pas découvert les merveilleux pouvoirs de l'écriture et le profond bien-être qu'elle me procure. Je ne sais quand j'aurais la force et les moyens d'acheter un nouvel ordinateur : je dois bien avouer que je suis un peu secouée et que je flippe pas mal depuis hier soir. J'essaierai de poster dès que possible, en espérant que j'arrive à le faire assez régulièrement.

En espérant que vous comprenez la situation et que vous continuerez à me suivre,

Avec ton mon amour et mes excuses,

SP17.


End file.
